Is this real?
by JaggedLittleAngel
Summary: Makoto falls in love with Rei, but Yuuchirou has come back...what will happen next? Chapter 2 is now up! Please R&R!
1. Erase and Rewind

Is this real?

"Rei-chan...what makes me think of you every waking moment? I'm starting to get to the point where I can't go a day without seeing you. What's going on?" I lay on my bed staring at the picture of all of us, it's been two weeks sence Yuuchirou came back. He's standing behind you, holding you tight with a wide grin on his shaggy face. I wish he would disapear again. I can't stand to see him holding you or kissing you. Why did he have to return?

"He makes you so happy." I say aloud to myself, rolling over on my stomach, burrying my face in my pillow. "God damn him." I say aloud as I let the picture frame fall to the floor as I fall asleep.

The next morning my alarm goes off, it feels like I just layed down, my dreams where haunted by him and graced by you. Why is this happening to me? Dragging myself out of bed and getting dressed, I noticed the t-shirt you left here the last time you spent the night, the time you wore my shirt home, the best night of my life.

After breakfast I go to meet Usagi. She's standing out there looking slightly freaked out. "Usagi-chan, what's the matter?" I ask her with a slight tone of worry in my voice. "Mako-chan, it's rei-chan, she hasn't quite been herself lately, you know, sence Yuuichirou came back." It was then that I noticed just how worn out she was. "Did you stay up all night with her?" Usagi nodded meekly, "Hai, she called me around 8 and I didn't get home until around 4." I sigh and hang my head. "Yuuchirou better not be the problem or I'll beat the hell out of him..."

All that day the only thing I could think about was Rei, and what I would do to that no good shaggy rat if he did something to her, that was the moment I noticed that I truely did love her, and that night wasn't just a passing event."

The next day Rei called me crying. "Mako-chan, can you come over?" The second I hung up I had my coat and I was out the door, walking top speed to the shrine. Rei-chan needed me and I wasn't going to hesitate any more.

She was waiting outside for me, still crying. The second she saw me come over the hill she clung to me and sobbed louder, I have never seen her this upset before. I stroked her hair and I whispered in her ear "was it Yuuichirou?" she nodded "Grandpa kicked him out last night after he..."

I'm going to kill him...

shooooo what do you think?...please reveiw, i should have a new chapter up soon...sorry it was so short, the other will be MUCH longer...


	2. I Beleive you when you say I love you

A couple days later when I was going to the shrine to see Rei I saw it, Yuuichirou raising his hand to her. I felt somthing snap and I charged at him. I grabed him by the collar of his jacket and punched him dead in the face, I walked over to where he was laying and stood over him with my foot on his chest, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!" He covered his face with his arms, afraid I was going to stomp his face, "No, I never loved her, how could I! She loves..." I didn't want to hear it, so I bared down on the foot that was on his chest, cutting him off. "Get the hell outta here and never return, I don't ever want to see your face around here again you here!" He nods and I let him up, and he runs down the stairs and away from my love. I then hear her sobbing. I go over to the princess of fire and kneel down and hug her tightly. "It's over Rei-chan, He's gone for good, I made sure of that." Her sobbing stops for a second. "Thank you so much Mako-chan, you don't know how thankful I am of you..." I think I do...

After the day I chased Yuuichirou from the shirne that day, me and Rei started to get closer. She also seemed much happier. "Mako-chan? Do you want to spend the night saturday?" I saw conviction in her face, she was on a mission. She could hide nothing from me. I know this is for real now. "Sure, it'll be fun. It's been ages sence we had a sleepover together." It's been ages sence that night. Now's my chance, I know somthing is going to happen Saturday night, and I'm going to be the one to make the first move.

The days truged on slower than ever, I though Saturday would never come, but it eventualy did. That morning I grabbed the duffle bag I had packed Friday and headed off for the shrine. Today was going to be a good day, I can feel it.

It took me less than 10 minutes to get to the shrine, which was a record time, it normaly takes me 20 minutes, but I ran like hell to get here. When I got there she was on the front stairs reading a Shoujo Kakumei Utena manga. How fitting. She looked so beautiful in her miko uniform, I always envied her for her beauty, no matter what she did or wore, she always looked stunning. When she finaly saw me she jumped up. "Hey Mako-chan!" she was smiling from ear to ear, I knew somthing was up. "You sure got here fast..." I was caught. "Yeah...I kinda...ran here..." I hung my head as I confessed how I got here as fast as I did. She looked oddly happy that I had run all the way here just to see her, and then I REALY knew she felt the same for me.

In her room everything was prestenely clean and everything was in its place, just as always. There was several volumes of Utena and Gravitaion manga stacked up against the wall, she must've been up all night reading. I sat down at the table as I always did and addressed the leaning tower of manga. "Where you up all night reading manga again?" She looks at me sheepishly. "Hai, so far I've read all of Gravitation and I'm on number 5 of Utena." She showed me the manga that was in her hand and I face fault. "Isn't Gravitation 12 volumes long!" She blushes and nods. "Yeah, I kinda got sucked into it last night after I called you." I shook my head and she sat down next to me, tossing the manga onto her bed. "Did you sleep well last night, if at all." I shruged. "I slept ok, I was excited." She smiles. Not a friendly smile that you give to your best friend and fellow senshi. A smile you give to your lover. This was my chance. "Rei-chan...There's somthing I need to tell you..." She looks at me half puzzled, half hopeful. "Rei-chan...I realy like you, no...I take that back...I love you." She smiled even wider and forcefuly flung her arms around me, knocking me to the ground. "I love you too Mako-chan..." and then it happend, she kissed me. This is what I've been hoping, praying for, ever sence Haruka ran Yuuichirou off the first time. And now it's finaly happening. She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes with a searing passion I saw that night. "I'm so happy I came to my sences Mako-chan..." I gently kiss her again. "So am I..." So am I, my fire goddess...


End file.
